Sam Smith
Sam Smith, właśc. Samuel Frederick Smith (ur. 19 maja 1992 w Bishop's Stortford) – brytyjski wokalista popowy i soulowy oraz kompozytor, który zdobył rozpoznawalność dzięki nagraniu partii wokalnych w utworze „Latch” duetu Disclosure w 2012 roku. W grudniu 2013 roku Smith wygrał Nagrodę Brytyjskiego Rynku Fonograficznego (BRIT) w kategorii Wybór Krytyków (ang. Critics' Choice)12 oraz plebiscyt BBC Sound of... 201434. W maju 2014 roku ukazała się jego debiutancka płyta studyjna zatytułowana In the Lonely Hour promowana przez single „Lay Me Down”, „Money on My Mind”, „Stay with Me”, „I’m Not the Only One” i „Like I Can”. W lutym 2015 roku Smith otrzymał cztery Nagrody Grammy w kategoriach: Najlepszy nowy artysta, a także Najlepsze nagranie roku, Piosenka roku (za utwór „Stay with Me”) oraz Najlepszy wokalny album popowy (za płytę In the Lonely Hour)56. Spis treści * 1 Biografia ** 1.1 Dzieciństwo, edukacja ** 1.2 2012-13: Początki kariery ** 1.3 Od 2013: In the Lonely Hour * 2 Życie prywatne * 3 Dyskografia ** 3.1 Albumy studyjne ** 3.2 Minialbumy Biografia Dzieciństwo, edukacja Smith urodził się w Bishop's Stortford w Londynie jako syn Kate Cassidy i Fredericka Smitha78. Jest absolwentem Młodzieżowego Teatru Muzycznego, w 2007 roku zagrał w produkcji Oh! Carol9. Przed rozpoczęciem pracy w teatrze muzycznym grał w zespołach jazzowych10. Przez lata studiował śpiewanie i pisanie utworu u wokalistki i pianistki jazzowej, Joanny Eden11. Uczęszczał także do Szkoły Katolickiej im. Świętej Marii w Bishop's Stortford12, był członkiem Bishop's Stortford Junior Operatics oraz Młodzieżowego Chóru Cantate. 2012-13: Początki kariery W 2012 roku nawiązał współpracę z brytyjskim duetem Disclosure, z którym napisał piosenkę „Latch”, nagrywając do niej także partię wokalną13. Utwór został wydany w październiku 2012 roku i trafił na 11. miejsce krajowej listy przebojów14. W lutym ukazał się jego solowy debiutancki singiel „Lay Me Down” zwiastujący pierwszą długogrającą płytę w jego karierze. W maju premierę miał utwór „La, La, La”, który Smith nagrał we współpracy z Naughty Boy'em15. Piosenka dotarła na pierwsze miejsce brytyjskiego zestawienia przebojów16. W tym samym roku ukazał się debiutancki minialbum wokalisty zatytułowany Nirvana, na którym znalazły się cztery piosenki: „Safe with Me”, „Nirvana”, akustyczna wersja singla „Latch” oraz wykonanie na żywo utworu „I've Told You Now” z koncertu w londyńskim kościele17. Od 2013: In the Lonely Hour W grudniu Smith otrzymał nominację do Nagrody Brytyjskiego Rynku Fonograficznego (BRIT) w kategorii Wybór Krytyków (ang. Critics' Choice)1. Oprócz tego został jednym z pięciu nominowanych w plebiscycie Sound of... 2014 telewizji BBC3. Kilka tygodni później został zdobywcą obu wyróżnień218419. W lutym 2014 roku opublikował drugi singiel ze swojej debiutanckiej płyty – „Money on My Mind”20. Dwa miesiące później ukazała się druga piosenka zapowiadają album – „Stay with Me”2122, która dotarła do pierwszego miejsca krajowych list przebojów23, a także na szczyt notowań m.in. w Polsce24, Irlandii25, Izraelu26, Nowej Zelandii27, Szkocji28. Debiutancki album Smitha zatytułowany In the Lonely Hour miał swoją premierę 26 maja tego samego roku, został wydany pod szyldem wytwórni Capitol Records29. Jak przyznał sam Smith, inspiracją do napisania materiału na krążek była nieszczęśliwa, nieodwzajemniona miłość do mężczyzny, w którym się zakochał30. Płyta dotarła do pierwszego miejsca brytyjskiej listy najczęściej kupowanych albumów3132 oraz do drugiej pozycji w amerykańskim notowaniu Billboard 20033, zdobyła pozytywne opinie od recenzentów muzycznych3435363738. W październiku krążek zdobył nagrodę MOBO w kategorii Najlepsza płyta39. W listopadzie płyta okazała się drugim najczęściej kupowanym krążkiem w Stanach Zjednoczonych w 2014 roku4041, w styczniu kolejnego roku ogłoszono uzyskanie przez album podobnego wyniku w Wielkiej Brytanii42. Czwartym singlem z płyty został utwór „I'm Not the Only One”434445. W czerwcu nawiązał współpracę z wokalistką Mary Jane Blige, z którą nagrał nową wersję singla „Stay with Me”4647. Artystka zaprosiła go także do współtworzenia jej ostatniego albumu zatytułowanego The London Sessions4849, na który Smith wyprodukował utwór „Right Now”50. W lipcu Smith otrzymał dwie nominacje do nagrody MTV Video Music Awards w kategoriach Najlepsze męskie wideo oraz Artysta do obejrzenia51. We wrześniu amerykański raper A$AP Rocky stworzył oficjalny remiks piosenki52. W tym samym miesiącu Smith wystąpił na iTunes Festival53. W październiku został uznany za Debiutanta roku podczas wręczenia Nagród magazynu Q''54. W listopadzie ukazał się ostatni, piąty singiel promujący jego album – „Like I Can”55. W tym czasie wokalista dołączył także do zespołu charytatywnego Band Aid 30 złożonego z brytyjskich i irlandzkich wykonawców, z którym nagrał nową wersję utworu „Do They Know It's Christmas?”, dochód z którego wspierał ofiar wirusa Eboli565758. Pod koniec miesiąca odebrał statuetkę podczas ceremonii American Music Awards w kategorii ''Najlepszy artysta popowy/rockowy. Podczas gali wręczenia nagród wykonał także gościnnie piosenkę „I’m Not the Only One”59. W grudniu Smith otrzymał sześć nominacji do Nagród Grammy w kategoriach: Najlepszy nowy artysta, a także Najlepsze nagranie roku, Piosenka roku, Najlepszy solowy występ muzyki pop (za utwór „Stay with Me”) oraz Album roku i Najlepszy wokalny album popowy (za płytę In the Lonely Hour)60. Ostatecznie otrzymał cztery statuetki: za Najlepsze nagranie roku, Nagranie roku, Najlepszy wokalny album popowy oraz został mianowany Najlepszym nowym artystą56. W styczniu 2015 roku zdobył nominację do Nagród Brytyjskiego Rynku Fonograficznego w pięciu kategoriach: Brytyjski wykonawca roku, Brytyjski album roku według MasterCard (za płytę In the Lonely Hour) oraz Teledysk roku brytyjskiego wykonawcy i Brytyjski singiel roku (za utwór „Stay with Me”), a także Brytyjski debiut6162, za wygraną w której ostatecznie otrzymał statuetkę. Oprócz tego, podczas gali (zorganizowanej 25 lutego) został wyróżniony tytułem Artysty z największym międzynarodowym sukcesem6364, a także został jednym z gości muzycznych widowiska, podczas którego zaśpiewał utwór „Lay Me Down”6566. Życie prywatne W maju 2014 roku Smith wyznał, że jest homoseksualistą67. Na początku stycznia 2015 roku poinformował o tym, że spotyka się z modelem Jonathanem Zeizelem, którego poznał podczas kręcenia teledysku do piosenki „Like I Can”68. 20 stycznia tegoż roku para rozstała się, o czym Smith poinformował tego samego dnia podczas koncertu w Toronto69 W wywiadzie udzielonym serwisowi 4music.com w maju 2014 roku przyznał się do cierpienia na zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsyjne70. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne * In the Lonely Hour (2014) Minialbumy * Nirvana (2013)